Mementos
by rinsegaku
Summary: The monster has been defeated by Azeroth's greatest heroes, but the ghost of his deeds still hunt many from beyond the grave. A small box may contain the secrets to another side of the story, along with the closure for six troubled souls that once knew the butcher that named himself as The Lich King under the name of Arthas Menethil
1. Meeting at the throne

**(A/N): Wow guys, it's been a while (for those who know me) since I posted anything, Merry Christmas and happy new year for everyone! :D ... sorry, sorry, once again I had next to no time to do _anything besides work or homeworks_ sooo yeah, but hey! At least I mustered enough energy to write this short serie about my other passion besides Kingdom Hearts regarding games, World of Warcraft.**

 **I have read the novels... well, most of them, and I totally fell in love with "Rise of the Lich King", hence the topic of this fiction because there was sooooo much potential for even more developement regarding the Shadowmourne Questline, specially the ending, that I could not keep my creepy little hands away from it.**

 **For some this might look... dunno... cheesy? sometimes too convenient? Well, to you I say: Try to write a half decent fic with as much as 30 minutes to an hour, every three days, before you fell out cold due to sheer tiredness... I'm not trying to be petty here, just have in mind this was the best I could muster, and that the idea seemed cool to share.**

 **Before you start asking, yeah, the name of the protagonist is also the name of my in-game character.**

 **I'll do the disclaimer just this once, the other chapters are short enough to add even more text before the chapter itself. I don't own anything, all characters and etc in WoW belong to Blizzard, all I own is my words.**

 **I won't delay you anymore, go ahead and enjoy.**

* * *

"Everyone else has already left" he heard a concerned voice say behind him "I think it's time we leave too Lerunastin."

"Go ahead Anandor, I will join you shortly" his voice sounded so tired, but at the same time calm… a hand rested on top of his shoulder, the enchanted metal of his plate armor preventing him from really feeling it there, but its comforting warmth reaching his skin nonetheless.

He smiled.

"The soul of your brother is free at last, resting in the warmth of the light along with the other trapped souls. He would have liked for you lay your own ghosts to rest too… justice has been made, it's time to let old hatreds go."

With that the sound of rustling cloth distanced from him, as his old friend made his way to the portal a Kirin Tor mage had conjured back to Dalaran, leaving him alone at the top of Icecrown Citadel.

Lerunastin shook his head with fondness, a small smile gracing his lips as he regarded the parting words of Anandor. True, he joined the order of the Blood Knights out of spite, being one of the many that lost everything the day Prince Arthas marched upon Quel'Thalas along with his army of the undead, butchering everyone in his path to claim the Sunwell for the scourge. He was still an innocent priest back then, thinking the light had forsaken him as he clutched the body of his younger brother to his chest, time and time again repeating the prayers he had learned from High Priest Vandellor, losing his faith with every failed attempt to bring Viridiel back to life.

So when Lady Liadrin offered an option for those like him, who had lost their way and renegated the light, he immediately jumped to the chance to rise in arms and look for retribution but... so much had happened since then…

No, he had let go of his hatred a long time ago. What kept him standing alone in the peak of this frozen land was something entirely different.

Shadowmourne felt heavy in his hands, the souls trapped within the axe, even if already doomed when he harvested them, weighted down on his very own soul along with the profane infusions empowering it... a dark weapon forged to stand against another, to rise against those who deserved the light's judgement and to protect their victims.

A burden he would humbly carry from now on in memory of those fallen to the blade that merited it's forging.

"Hello again Lerunastin" a kid's voice said next to him.

"Hello… _Mathias_ " he answered without batting an eyelash, the kid giggling at the way he said his name as he walked towards the corpse still lying in the ground.

"So you already suspected… how long?"

"The time you appeared after I picked up Light's Vengeance… light started to emanate from the weapon, albeit faint, even after all this time. The light might be blind, but it is not stupid..."

The boy just nodded, staring down at Arthas' body, before reaching down to the armor and picking up a small sealed box from within and throwing it in his direction.

He would have thought it was a piece of metal if not for the rattling sound of something inside.

"Frostmourne- no, _Gul'dan_ did something horrible to his soul. Fragmented it… _shattered it_ , all goodness in him was twisted beyond recognition as madness overtook his mind, but he never stopped _feeling,_ even if he tried to convince himself he did."

"That's no justification for all the atrocities he committed, or the lives he destroyed."

"True" said the kid with a shrug "if anything it makes his actions even more despicable, but... regret is the first step towards redemption, right?"

"What?"

"Maybe they won't understand, but it was you who delivered the final blow so I'll be content if you do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Once you open that box you'll find out" Once he said that the boy vanished with the wind.

Lerunastin stared at the spot Mathias Lehner had occupied, now with even more questions than before… Tirion Fordring had looked inside Arthas' heart and deemed him beyond redemption, so what was inside the small box that Tirion missed? Was that kid even the spirit of Arthas Menethil, as he thought? Or at least of whatever goodness left in him?

He shook his head and turned to leave, now eager to know the answers held inside the box, pointedly ignoring the frozen image of Bolvar Fordragon sitting on the Lich King's throne. Both had died today, that was all he knew.

 _"_ _Anara'nel belore!"_ _(Enchantment to summon the phoenix)_ He chanted loudly as he threw ashes from a pouch on his belt to the air, seeing them ignite in midair and group in front of him, the flames taking the shape of the phoenix that once bonded with Prince Kael'Thas, until his defeat in Tempest Keep.

Al'ar patiently waited for him to mount.

"Are you ready to go home Invincible?" He heard Mathias say one last time somewhere behind him, immediately answered with a happy neigh, followed by the sound of hooves running away.

" _Al diel shala_ , Arthas" _(Safe travel, Arthas)_ Lerunastin muttered before ordering Al'ar to take him back to the entrance of Icecrown Citadel, where he knew Highlord Darion Mograine would be waiting to hear the news from his own mouth.


	2. Father and Son

**(A/N): Second chapter, and yeah, I wrote all this in advancement so I know what I'm trying to do here. This may look like a repeat of what happens in-game but this is just the buildup, reason why the chapters are short, because there's a little something extra at the end of this fic, besides that some of the circumstances of the meetings have changed due to the fact that my Paladin is from the Horde (suck it Alliance :P) so yeah... once again, enjoy and do tell what you think so far. Love it? Hate it?**

* * *

"So at last, it is done…" the Highlord mused, his voice thick with emotion "May the people of Azeroth remember our deeds here forevermore. May the sacrifices of so many burn in their hearts eternally. May they never fail to risk mortal peril in the face of great evil."

 _"_ _Anar'alah belore"_ _(By the light of the sun)_ Lerunastin answered solemnly, making a vow to do whatever he could so that sentiment would never die, and then he remembered the box still inside one of the pouches on his belt.

"Highlord" he said softly, not wanting to upset the Death Knight but knowing no one else to ask for help, since for a time he served the Lich King he might know how to open the box.

"Yes, hero?"

"I… _found_ this" he showed Highlord Darion the box "When the Lich King was defeated, it fell from his armor and no one else seemed to notice it. I don't know how to open it and I thought that maybe…"

The Death knight eyed him curiously for a moment before signaling him to hand over the small box, placing it on the floor and tracing a serie of complicated runes on the metal surface that glowed for a second, before encasing the box entirely and making it grow until it was roughly the size of a small trunk, the glow dying and the lid opening with a soft _click_.

"Here you are, blood elf."

Lerunastin opened completely the box and peered inside, giving the Highlord a good view of the things inside. There were many things that were unrelated with each other, and he could not understand how this would show that Arthas felt regret, until one specific item caught the Death Knight's attention.

"Blood elf" he said urgently "Would you mind if-"

"Absolutely not Highlord, go ahead."

Darion Mograine kneeled once again and picked a small cristal that pulsed with a strange energy, removing his helmet to peer into it more easily, and letting it drop once he recognized what was inside.

"Impossible…" he said breathlessly "Father, is it you?!"

"Darion, my son…" the shadow of Alexandros Mograine appeared before them, shocking Lerunastin to his core "At last, I am able to lay my eyes upon you again."

"Father" Darion continued "I feared for your… your sanity."

Lerunastin silently stepped away, seeing the unshed tears in the Death Knight's eyes and knowing he had no business in the reunion between father and son. It wasn't until some time later that he heard the voice of the Highlord call for him once again.

"Lerunastin!" he said walking towards him along with his deathcharger.

"Highlord?"

"You have done me a great service today, one greater than what you can imagine" Then he handled him the reins of his mount as he petted it one last time "I offer you the reins of my faithful steed… it is the least I can reward you with after the peace you have brought me."

"I… I don't-"

"Please, I must insist."

Not knowing how to refuse politely, Lerunastin sighed and nodded, taking the reins from the Highlord's hands, the deathcharger walking next to him and letting out a content neigh making Darion Mograine chuckle.

"I don't know why would the Lich King keep a chest with such personal belongings, nor do I care, but there are other items in that box whose owners I presume are still here. Go blood elf, they also deserve to have closure after all Arthas did to them" and after petting his steed one last time he made his way towards the entrance of the Citadel.


	3. The Lightbringer

**(A/N): An even shorter chapter! Oh no! Just be happy you'll have a daily income of chapters and that the fic is _actually_ finished. A meeting between Paladins, yay! **

* * *

"Even in fear of blasphemy against King Anasterian's legendary blade, I think I'll call you _Felo'melorn_ _(Flamestrike)_ , do you like it?" Lerunastin asked petting the steed, who nuzzled into his hand making a sharp pang of pain flare on his palm. "Ah! What was that?" when he checked his palm there was a rune burned on his flesh glowing faintly, and when he looked up once again his new steed was nowhere to be seen.

Putting two and two together he realized that this must be the way deathchargers bonded with their masters, and how they were summoned when they were needed.

"Convenient" he mused as he made his way back to the still open chest, looking over the other items still contained within it.

"What are you looking for, lad?" a ghostly voice startled him, making a small cry of surprise leave his mouth "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" the ghost of Uther the Lightbringer said with a chuckle.

"Lord Uther" He said with respect for such a prominent figure of the light, and a superior paladin "What are you…"

"The defeat of the Lich King freed my soul from the blade… before I could become one with the light I needed to settle things with myself so I stayed behind, and saw your meeting at the frozen throne… I don't know if I wish to hope…"

Lerunastin looked down to the chest once more and picked up a badge identical to the one in Uther's tabard and presented it to him.

"I think this is what you are looking for, Lord Uther."

The ghost's eyes widened when he saw what was in the blood elf's hand, reaching for it with a trembling hand.

"Arthas…" he said softly, caressing the symbol on the badge with his thumb as he lost himself in memories "Alas, hero of Azeroth, you give me a greater gift than you know. Long have I struggled to forgive the prince for his terrible transgressions" he said, strength returning to his voice "My soul has been wracked with unbearable anxiety, dark thoughts... distancing me from the Light. Now I can recall clearly the gleam of pride in his eyes as he stood before me, eager to defeat the enemies of the Light… Eager to defend his people, no matter the cost. It is this memory of Arthas that I choose to keep in my heart. I shall always be in your debt, friend."

And the ghost placed what used to be Arthas' badge, signaling him as a member of the Paladins of the Silver Hand, on Lerunastin's own tabard, Light enveloping him in it's warmth.

"Thank you, brother" And with that light also enveloped the ghost, filling Uther with peace and happiness as he finally became one with it.

" _Shorel'aran_ , brother" _(Farewell, brother)_ Lerunastin felt compelled to answer, the power of the light still blanketing him.


	4. The Dark Lady

**(A/N): To you the situation that leads to this meeting might seem convenient, to you I say it was convenient enough that in-game the characters already knew the blood belonged to Sylvanas, and that all the other NPC were standing just at the entrance ready for you to deliver the quest, so my answer? the same as the one from the Game-devs, deal with it. At least I tried to give some backstory on the music box instead of just giving it away... what is even Sylvanas doing with that box in ICC? does she carry it everywhere?**

* * *

It was as Lerunastin made his way out of the Citadel, the remaining items of the box secured with him, that he crossed paths with an unexpected, even if unsurprising, final visitor to what used to be Arthas' headquarters.

"Lady Sylvanas" he said with a short bow.

"Champion" she said curtly, her red eyes fixating on him "I thought you gone along with everyone else."

"I had reasons to remain behind" he answered as he shifted in his spot, allowing the banshee queen to see part of Shadowmourne secured on his back.

"I see…" was all she said before turning back to the Citadel.

"My lady" Lerunastin said again, once more catching her attention "If it's not a bother, I would like to have a word with you."

She narrowed her eyes, but nodded nonetheless after some seconds "Speak your peace Paladin, but be quick about it."

"After the defeat of the Lich King I found something…" he said as he reached to another pouch secured to his belt, retrieving a small vial with a red liquid that felt warm to the touch, a total contrast to the icy cold temperature it has when he removed it from the chest "I thought it might belong to you."

Sylvanas Windrunner stared transfixed at the small vial in Lerunastin's stretched hand, slowly reaching for it but removing his hand, as if burned, the first time she touched it, only to then snarl and snatch it from the open palm.

"So, it is done… I had not dared to trust my senses - too many times has the Lich King made me to be a fool."

A heavy silence fell between them, the Paladin respectfully remaining silent, knowing what the former ranger general would be thinking about.

"Finally, he has been made to pay for the atrocities he imposed upon my people… _our_ people" she finally said, giving him a meaningful look, to which he nodded with a serious expression "May Azeroth never fail to remember the terrible price we paid for our weakness… for our pride" then she threw the vial to the stone floor in a fit of rage "But what now hero!? What of those freed from his grasp, but still shackled to their mortal coils!?"

Lerunastin never reacted to the outburst, just stoically seeing the usually composed leader of the forsaken show the frustration and anger she must have been storing ever since her… _rebirth._

The rage was expended as fast as it appeared, leaving behind sadness and tiredness, but she regained her composure with equal speed, regarding him for some seconds before reaching to a hidden pouch attached to her hip, retrieving a small wooden box carved with beautiful forest designs.

"Take it hero… this box, just like the necklace you retrieved from the Ghostlands all those years ago, and that vial of blood" she said pointing to the broken vial in the floor "belong to a past I had no reason to keep attached to. I trust you will keep good safe of that heirloom. Now leave me… I have much to ponder."

That said she brushed past him, heading directly towards the still functioning teleporter and disappearing the next second, leaving Lerunastin silently grieving for the loss of the once proud member of his race, and wondering how many other lives had Arthas left ruined in his path… "Regret is the first step towards redemption, true" he said to the air, now totally understanding what the kid, Mathias, meant back at the Frozen Throne "but regret alone means nothing without the will to right your wrongs."

There were still three items left from the box, three mementos of a past life he still had to deliver to their rightful owners, but he decided to indulge himself for now and sit on the floor, placing the little box in front of him and opening it.

" _Anar'alah, Anar'alah belore... Sin'dorei. Shindu fallah na… Sin'dorei…"_

 _(By the light, by the light of the sun… Children of the blood. Our enemies are breaking through… children of the blood…)_


	5. Brothers in arms

**(A/N): I confess I'm afraid, for this and the next two chapters, since while the first four were parctically embellishments of what happens in-game, these last ones only hold the ides and the dialogue of the wuest in common, the locations and situations of the meeting are completely different.**

 **For this one I didn't knew how to give the reward of the quest to my character, so I opted for what you'll find down there, hope you like it.**

* * *

He had faced demonic forces, titan constructs _and_ their keepers, physical manifestations of the void - the old gods being the most horrific visages imprinted on his mind to this day - and even death itself… or the closest thing to it in the Lich king, and yet he couldn't stop himself from fidgeting under the stern gaze of the guards keeping him from entering the Silver Enclave.

Why wasn't him the intimidating one, when he had Frostmourne's _sister weapon_ hanging on his back?

"Paladin?" the melodic voice called for him, and it took all his composure to keep the relieved sigh from escaping his lips.

"Lady Jaina Proudmoore" Lerunastin said with a small bow of respect "Excuse me if this summon seems inappropriate."

"Nonsense" she said softly with a chuckle "this is the least I could do for one of Azeroth's greatest heroes" a soft blush creeped to the paladin's cheeks, still unused to the praise "but I must admit this _do_ come as a surprise, so close after his dea- _your_ victory."

"My comrades are still celebrating, if that is what you mean" he said lightly, eliciting a chuckle from the mage "but it is not of martial duty that I sought audience with you today, but rather of my duty with the Light. Even as a Paladin my roots are that of a priest, and so it is my duty to heal and bring peace to those who are hurt."

"I'm afraid I don't follow your point."

"This" he said, pulling out a dull practice sword from a sheath tied to his belt "bears the sigil of Ironforge on it's pommel. The only official representative that could recognize it is-"

"Muradin?" Jaina asked, still puzzled "I'm sure there are many other dwarves not too biased by faction rivalries that can help you to-"

"I found it on Arthas' body."

Those words shut Jaina up, her body freezing on the spot and wide eyes turning towards him seeking for deception, but finding none.

"I don't think I'll be able to hear your conversation" she said as she dragged him towards the _A hero's welcome_ entrance, ignoring the shouts of the guards "not so soon after his... I don't dare to believe my suspicions, but if that blade is the one I think it is…"

Gnomes, Dwarves, and other alliance race patrons stared in astonishment as Lady Jaina Proudmoore dragged a Blood Elf through their inn towards the room where Muradin Bronzebeard rested the injuries gained from the crashing of his battleship.

"I'll try to calm the guards and the innkeeper while you talk with Muradin" She said as she knocked the door and a gruff _come in_ sounded from the other side "I'm sorry for leaving you alone, but this is so sudden and so soon after I convinced myself that he-"

"Don't worry Lady Proudmoore" Lerunastin said as he opened the door "It's alright, go."

She gave a grateful nod as she turned back and he entered the room.

"Bout' time yeh get those drinks in, I was- wait, yeh're not the lass bringin' me my orders!"

"I'm afraid not, Lord Bronzebeard."

"Cut the formalities blood elf" the dwarf said reaching for his weapons, which were resting next to his bed "here to finish the work, eh? I remember yer weapon, hard ta' miss when it is ending the lives of good men"

"I come here not seeking conflict Lord Bronzebeard" he said politely, taking some steps towards the guarded dwarf "the situation in which we first met demanded the use of force to protect myself and my comrades… many of them also died by the blade of your soldiers."

The stance of Muradin never wavered, but he could see in the eyes of the dwarf the sorrow and understanding of a seasoned soldier.

"What're yeh here for then?"

"To deliver you this" Muradin tensed when he once again unsheathed the training sword, ready to protect himself from any attack, but in one swift motion he kneeled and presented the sword.

Two loud _thuds_ boomed in the room when the dwarf's grip on his weapons went slack and they fell heavily to his sides.

"W-where you found this?" Muradin's voice trembled as he took small steps towards him.

"Ar- _The Lich King_ carried it when we fought against him. The sigil of Ironforge it carries and who held it guided me in your direction, along the mention of history between you and Arthas Menethil from Highlord Tirion Fordring."

"He told yeh to come here?"

"I sought him when I reached Dalaran, to ask for a clue to whom could guide me to the owner of the blade."

The weight of the blade was lifted from his hands, so rising his face towards Muradin he saw such love and tenderness on his eyes… it was almost overwhelming.

"Oh lad…" Muradin muttered, almost whispered, his voice thick with emotion and his eyes filled with unshed tears "How I missed those endless days in Lordaeron, sharpening yer skill with this dull blade, forging yeh into a weapon meant to withstand the demands of a great destiny. Heh... You sure put them skills to use, didn't you lad?" he chuckled, his voice bitter "If only I'd been able to stop you that day, how different things migha' been..." his grip on the blade tightened, managing to draw blood despite the edge's dullness "If only I'da never discovered that accursed blade!"

Then, with a heavy sigh all the bitterness, the sadness and the guilt were gone, leaving behind just tiredness, resignation and acceptance

"Farewell Arthas, my brother."

Feeling his welcome had overextended, Lerunastin stood and turned towards the door.

"Now, where yeh think yer going?" Muradin grumbled, his arm wiping the tears he had let fall "grab a chair and sit" then he beat him to the door and opened it "Eh lass! Get a round o'Caraway Burnwine up'ere!" with that he closed the door once more and walked next to his bed, placed the sword on top of it with the utmost care, and dragged a chair for himself and a small table to where Lerunastin was, sitting in front of him.

"Lord Bronzebeard, I-"

"Call me Magni, paladin" the dwarf interrupted him "Yeh went through all the trouble to bring that treasure back to me, the least I could do was share a drink with yeh… which brings the question, how yeh managed to get up here?"

"W-well, Lady Jaina-"

"Hah!" his laugh boomed in the room "That lass has the spirit of a warrior, I tell yeh!"

A soft knock brough both male's attention to the door, from where a female _Kal'dorei_ _(Children of the moon)_ entered with the drinks Magni ordered, giving an odd glance to Lerunastin as she laid the tray on the table, but saying nothing since Muradin was comfortable with his presence in the room.

"Thank yeh lass" the dwarf said, to which the bar maiden replied with a smile before leaving the room "Well then, cheers in yer name…" and made a motion with his hand for the blood elf to speak.

"Lerunastin sir, my name is Lerunastin."

"Cheers in yer name then Lerunastin, fer vanquising a great evil from Azeroth an' bringing peace to an old dwarf. May I not hold power ta' welcome yeh in Ironforge, but know that yeh have earned my favor, and that the Ice Dwarves will treat yeh like one of their own."

Said that Muradin downed his drink in one go, letting out a content grunt once it went down his throat. Lerunastin tried to do the same, but ended spluttering the beverage everywhere not managing to handle the burn it left on his throat, all the time hearing the raucous laughter of his host.

"Heh, yeh remind me of Arthas an' the first time he tried Dwarven Mead. We had just finished training and he needed a drink, so I took out my skin an' offered him a sip, as a joke obviously, but he…"

And like that time flew as both dwarf and blood elf got drunk and laughed, one remembering anecdotes that happened in what felt like another lifetime, while the other learned more about the man before the monster.


	6. Goodbye

If you're reading this, first Hi! Yeah, it's me again after whatever time passed between my last update and this short message, I'm sorry, and I'm even sorrier because this is actually a goodbye, my brother should be uploading this sometime after I've written it but the sentiment is still fresh.

By the time you're reading this, I should be gone. Like dead gone… surprise!

I know, I know, this is not something I should be making fun of, but I never liked the idea of people being sad because of me and I don't want this to change that.

Thank you all for all this wonderful time we kinda spent together through that little piece of me that is my works, and I hope you can use them to build something else entirely, something bigger and better because the ideas are there, I won't take them with me, and I give permission to everybody to use them as they see fit.

There are some other tidbits of works I worked on and never got around to expand or new chapters I never published so those will be uploaded together, hope you can jump there and see what would have happened with this stories at some point, what could have happened, or what I had in mind for other works, and again, those are also free for everyone to use, so enjoy!

Again, thank all of you, and you two dear friends of mine, Sony, Lizzy, I'm sorry I distanced myself so suddenly and I hope I got to say goodbye personally, but if not, just know I've always considered you two between the few people I could call real friends, even if we never really met personally, and that I hope things get better for you two. Who knows what happens next? Maybe we'll get to meet again, I sure hope so.

Well, this is it, goodbye everyone, hope you have good life's ahead of you and longer lives too. See ya.


End file.
